The Stars Have Fallen
by Rae is a good girl
Summary: Two girls who met online, a shooting star, and a little wish. What could possibly go wrong? I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**A\N: I do not own Naruto. This is co-written with ArmyVenomAngel. This is my first story so be gentle. R&R!**

The Stars Have Fallen

Prolog

Third Person.

"Did you notice the stars are extremely bright for it only being seven? Only six for you over there." A girl messaged her friend as she prepared for her party. "Yeah, I'm really surprised they're out at six." Her friend messaged back.

"Are you ready for your party?" Abigail messaged her online friend, Rae, as she finished brushing her hair out and smoothing out her clothes. A few days ago, Abigail had found a friend on the online fan fiction website. She was overjoyed to find someone who had dealt with the same things as her in the past such as being the school reject and being bullied. In truth, Abigail had little friends and was slowly cutting herself out from the world, but after making a new friend, she decided it was her time to step out of the dark and become a new person.

Abigail had slowly created a second, happier persona that people called Abby. She was now a freshmen in highschool and she could start over her life again. "Almost done, just trying to find my boots." Rae messaged back as she ran around her house opening every closet and looking through every room. "Well you have around 20 minutes to find them." Abby messaged quickly as she began using her phone instead of her computer to answer. Rae's light brown hair was curled for the party. She had asked her mother to curl it for her since she didn't want to burn herself.

"Ok, I found them. What do you want to talk about while I waste the remaining time?" Rae asked making Abby think before replying. "We can talk about the Akatsuki again!" Rae seconded on that. "I just really wish they were real! They deserve so much more love than what they got! I wish we could go to their world and help them!" Rae said out loud while typing.

"Hey dude I see a shooting star this is such good timing!" Abby messaged back as she stared out of her window. I small smile began to fall on her lips as she saw it fall. The phone gave a quiet buzz telling her to check her messages. "That's weird I see one too..." Rae messaged as she stared out of her window.

"Omg really... wait... doesn't it seem like it's getting bigger." Abby messaged making Rae sigh as she saw the term 'Omg'. She stared at the star that seemed to get brighter and raised her eyebrow sending a message back. "Yeah... it actually looks like it's coming straight for me... well... I'm screwed." After a few moments, Abigail replied.

"I'm sure it isn't coming straight for you... wait..." Abigail sent half of the message as she noticed that it was coming closer, "it's getting closer to me too..." Abigail suddenly noticed that the sky was becoming brighter and that it also was becoming hotter. Her mouth hung as the star kept getting closer and closer. She couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

Rae was now staring at her window to also see that it is was getting brighter and it was feeling warmer. For a moment, she refused to black out but when she realized that she wasn't dreaming, darkness took her mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

**A/N: Here is chapter 1 courtesy of ArmyVenomAngel**

The Stars Have Fallen CH1

Abigail's POV

My body began to come to life again. What had happened? My finger twitched as I began to sit up and rub my forehead. "Ow, where the hell am I?" I asked quietly as I took in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that I was on the ground of a forest. The second thing I noticed was the brown haired girl sitting right across from me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" We both yelled at the same time making us stare and glare at each other before saying at the same time. "ABIGAIL!" "RAE!" That hit me on the side of my head making me blink before asking. "Rae... like from fanfiction?"

"Abigail? Like Abby from fanfiction?" Rae said and we both slowly nodded at the same time. I cracked a small smile while she smiled and started jumping up and down. "Hey, before you get all excited. Where the fuck are we?" I said making her stop and look around. "Dammit, I was hoping you would know that." Rae said making me sigh.

"Did this have something to do with that star hitting us..." I took a moment to think of what just happened and a tear slipped from my eye, "Wait... don't tell me it killed us... MY FAMILY WAS IN THAT HOUSE!" I yelled shaking and crying now. I realized now how much I really needed my family. "Hey, Abby, there's no telling what happened. For all we know we were simply teleported here from-"

Rae was then cut off and was now staring directly behind me with fear in her eyes, "Give us all you have now or I'll kill this girl." A dark voice said right next to my ear making Rae quickly take out some money that was in her pocket. "Here take this, It's all I have right now!" Rae yelled throwing the wad of twenty plus dollars to the man. "What the fuck is this? I wasn't joking girl! Don't try my patients." The man yelled staring at the money. "Uh, money," Rae says looking confused. "That's bullshit!" the man shouted at her. "Maybe I have to prove my point to you," He says putting the knife to my arm pressing down to cut my arm making me scream out in pain. He then threw his knife at Rae and it landed right next to her head on a tree.

"You think I'm playing games missy." The man said making me try to think of a plan faster. "But that's all I have." Rae said giving me a pleading look. "AH ZETSU! HELP US QUICK! THIS GUY IS HURTING US!" I yelled making the man gasp and speed away. After a couple seconds of recovering what just happened, I fell on my back on the floor and began shaking.

"Oh my god I can't believe that worked... I feel like I'm about to faint." I said staring up at the sky, "My arms are hurting... we gotta find some help." I said looking down at my cut up arm, "Yeah..." Rae said as she grabbed my hand to help me up. "Which way now?" I asked making her sigh before pointing a random direction. "There's water, maybe if we follow it we'll get to some sort of civilization and figure out where the hell we are and how we ended up finding each other out of all people." She said as we started walking kicking the now ripped money out of the way.

"Ow, do you have anything to wrap this up?" I asked making her shake her head. "I was getting ready for a party before this, of course I wasn't prepared for something like this so I don't have bandages." She said making me sigh and rub my arms. "So now we just walk until we see something, great, I wish we knew where we were," I say, walking ahead of my new found friend. "Yeah, me too." We walk in silence for a moment. "Why did that guy have a kunai?" Rae asks out of the blue. "He had a kunai?" I ask. "Yeah, didn't you notice?" she answers, tilting her head like a puppy. "No, I was too busy fearing for my life," I reply. "Oh yeah," I sigh at her answer. This was going to be a very long walk.


End file.
